Pokemon Blaze Black  A Nuzlocke
by Cooking with Scorpion
Summary: Deep withing a hacked world lies a young man with a destiny. But inside a world teared apart by data, will he be able to make his way to the end...? Or will he only fall back by what he will meet?


What's a Nuzlocke?

Well, it's a Hard Mode of Pokemon where you must respect those two following rules:

1 – You must capture the first pokemon you see on each routes.

2 – If one of your Pokemons dies, consider it dead and put him in a box or release it.

My run will add one single rule:

3 – The battle mode must be on set.

Enjoy and comment! Feel free to point out and perhaps flame if anything wrong shows up.

* * *

><p>"Wake up." Cheren push Hilbert who is still sleeping in his bed. But already wearing his cloths and ready to leave. "Come on, you know what day it is today, huh?"<p>

"Hi! Is he awake yet?" A young girl's voice calls out: Bianca. "Nah, he's sleeping like a real baby." "I can't believe how he can still sleep when it's his birthday..." She lightly scratches her lower head, thinking, and then snaps her fingers "I know! I'll get some water!"

"Wait, you don't really think about doing that, huh?" Cheren turns his head to her, who just turned on herself and made her way to the stairs "Ummm...Yes!" She turns back with a smile "Bianca, would you like being awake that way?" "Well, he does need to get up, right?" She continues, winking at Cheren who sighs. "Alright guys, i know it's my birthday, but-" "Happy Birthday!" Both say at the same time "And Juniper herself came to your house! You surely know why, huh?" Cheren conclude with a smile present on his face.

Hilbert gets up in a flash from his bed with a blasting smile! "HOLY WHAT?" He then sees a present set on the table next to him, he immediately takes the letter set on it and read it "WAIT, POKEMONS? NO WAY!" "And since it's your Birthday, you get to chose first!" Cheren points out "...Unless you want us to chose first?" "Bianca!" "What? I'd like that!" She says innocently "It's for sure I will choose first! In fact, I already know who I WILL choose!" He automatically takes the right one "Wait, we should get them out to see who is who."

"Don't worry, I already know their positions!" He then turns the pokeball on his index once and then face it "Osha, you and me will go far together! We will see what it's like, Unova, and we will fight everything on our paths! I will show you what it's like, a real team! You will see, we will be the best buds, buddy!"

"You know, that's not a toy you got there, the way you turned it around might have shaken it inside." "Nah, don't worry about it. It's not for nothing if they're inside those balls. Imagine if you need to go underwater and you got a fire type Pokemon: Pokeballs makes it possible to do that. It's saves a lot of life on that domain. Beside, I was only fooling around!" Hilbert kept his eyes on the Pokeball while saying that. Cheren, him, sigh by those words. "Okay! I'll go take my favorite!" Bianca said happily "Hey, wait! I'd like Snivy!" Cheren followed.

"Alright, Osha! It's time-" "Hilbert, would you like a battle VS me?" Bianca asks with a cocky smile "Wait, we'll get outside for this" "It's alright! They're small and cuddly! It's not like they would break the room apart! Besides, they only have tackle, right Hilbert?" She looks so sure of herself but it's sure the idea was blatantly bad "Why not? I just can't wait to see Osha!" Hilbert said, now looking at his Pokeball. "Hrm...You can't say I didn't oppose this."

"Osha! Get out of your ball!" Hilbert yell, now confident. "Pocky, go for it!" Bianca yells with joy as she throws the Pokeball. Both Pokeballs open up to reveal...Snivy and Oshawott.

"HUH?" Together shout out, surprised. "That's not..." Bianca whispers, the Oshawott standing in front of her turns to her and smack his belly with a confident look while saying "Osha!". On the other side, Snivy takes a look at Hilbert, but then turn away her head immediately with a "Hmph!" "No way..." Hilbert said "I told you, Hilbert. You didn't listen..." Cheren is pressing with a finger his glasses "Well, what?" Hilbert said "Guys, it's alright! It's not that bad, right?" Bianca takes up Oshawott , the poor little guy start up to push himself away, but couldn't. "It's not the one I wanted, but I and Pierrot will have some fun together!" "Oh boy...What kind of name is this anyway?" "I don't know, he looks like one!"

"You know, we can exchange them right now." Cheren said "In some way, she's kind of right. It's won't be that bad traveling with another starter we wanted, right?" Hilbert got on his legs to look at Snivy "Looks like you and I will still travel the world together, Osha!" And with that, she still turn her head with that hmph. "You don't name her differently?" "Nope! I'll stick with it since I named her that way!" "What is done is done, just start your battle and let's go!" Cheren said, looking pissed off.

"Oh yeah! That! ...Alright, Osha! That's gonna be your first battle, i hope you're ready for it!" "Same for you, Pocky!" "Pierrot." Both Hilbert and Cheren corrected her "Looks like you own me a beer, Cheren!" Hilbert laughed while Cheren sigh "You and your booze..." Between that time, Bianca was too busy repeating the name of her partner to listen to them. "...Alright, I got it!" She let Oshawott off from her arms. The little guy then takes back the prideful posture he was in.

"Alright...I know you don't really like me, but I'd like you to tackle him!" Hilbert commanded, but his Pokemon ignored him. She somehow look at the other Pokemon carefully. "Come on, Osha! You can do it!" He yell once again, trying to get his Pokemon in the mood for fighting, but wasn't doing any effect to the Pokemon's will. "Looks like it's gonna take a while before she get attached to you." Points out Cheren. "Pierrot, attack him!"

Oshawott run at the other, but Snivy is faster and get out of his way as he jumps out. She then gives him a smack with her tail, bringing him down on the floor. With swiftness, Pierrot gets up and use his head to attack her, she didn't have time to get away this time, receiving a blow that get her next to Cheren. "Looks like it's starting good, Poc- Err, Pierrot!" "Perhaps you should change his name...And we should get outside before it's get worse." Cheren said, while looking at what supposed to be his partner. "Don't worry; I'll get the hang of it anytime soon!" Bianca joyfully said. "Keep going, Osha! You can do it!" But even if Hilbert tries to encourage her, she doesn't care. "You know what to do, Po-Pierrot!"

By these words, Pierrot does the same tactics as earlier: Running to her. But this time, Snivy takes him by his left hand and throw him off to Hilbert's Tv. Oshawott lands directly on it, breaking it off "MY TV!" Hilbert yelled. "I told you guys, you didn't listen." Cheren sighed, between that time, Pierrot got up and tries to attack Snivy. Both of them start exchanging hits. "Come on, Cheren! It's not like Hilbert will use it!" Bianca, said. Both of them just facepalme'd their faces. "...what?" She said with a surprised look.

And so, Books are falling off, the table with the gift on it almost hit the computer, the trashcan falls off, the small plant next to the stair hits the ground, and even the bed gets worse! ...But the beautiful Wii, which holds Super Throw Galaxy 2, is still untouched by the war inside the room...And with one, small, single hit...It's stopped. Oshawott was beaten to the dust by Snivy "Ummm...Okay! Maybe your room is now a disaster, but look on the brighter side! We're going to see the world!" She turns around raising her hands joyfully, Hilbert and Cheren only face palmed themselves again. "Yeah, in some way, it's a good thing, but mom won't be too happy about it, you know?" "Bianca, I seriously hope you won't be that way outside."

"...But I guess we might as well fight, Hilbert. It's not like it's can get any worse." Cheren said with a glare to Bianca "What? I was sure nothing would go wrong!" "Anyway, I'll show you how to make a clean job, Hilbert!" He said, while giving a potion to Osha. "What? You're gonna clean my room?" Hilbert laugh "NO! I'm gonna beat your pokemon!" He said while taking his pokeball and facing Hilbert. "Alright, Osha! Get ready for that one!"

As the other Pokeball hits the ground, Tepig appears joyfully in front of the uninterested Snivy. "Tackle!" Both of them yell at the same time. The two Pokemons start exchanging blows without moving of their small radius. "Tepig, if you have any fire attacks, do them now!" Cheren's pokemon stop for an instant to look at him. He then gets a final, powerful blow from the other who drags him near was the table was.

"Tepig, you didn't name your Pokemon?" Bianca asks. Between that time, Tepig gets up and charge Osha to the wall. She then falls to the ground...

...And get back up to give him one last hit. Tepig falls just next to Cheren's feets.

Snivy use her vines and pat them together to say she did a good job. "Great job, Osha!" He walks up to Osha and pick her up while saying that. But she only does the same thing as earlier: Turn her head away and say "Hmph!" "Oh...And good game, Cheren!" "...Hmm...Your room is almost completely destroyed but...It's was my first fight! That feeling I have...I'm finally a trainer!" "Yeah, and that's mean were finally leaving home! For good!" Hilbert happily raised his fist while saying that. "For real...?" Bianca asked "Yeah, even you it's seems." Cheren said. "...Come on, I'll go explain the scene to your mother, she'll understand." He continued "Hey, wait!" Bianca followed.

"So, Osha! How do you like that?" He bends over to see her face closer, but she still turns her head with that same word. "Come on, we'll have to understand each other one day!" He then puts back his new partner in her Pokeball. "Whether you like it or not, you'll have to do with it! We'll see the world together...And you will like it!"

* * *

><p>Snivy – Docile Nature – Female<p>

Very finicky.

Attack – 11

Defence – 13

Sp. Atk – 13

Sp. Def – 13

Speed -15


End file.
